


Ice

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Okay. That could have gone better.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'the best intentions'

Okay. That could have gone better. It should have gone better. He couldn't get everything right all the time. Nobody got hurt, well, maybe a few bruises and some definitely-dinged pride, but... No broken bones and no lost teeth, at least. Jack was pretty sure that was a win.

But it had been raining, so turning the weather in Burgess to a fast-falling snow had, unfortunately, left a hidden layer of ice that... well, out of sight, out of mind, at least until people started finding it, Jamie included as he left school.

Jack winced. And planned another snow day.


End file.
